Blue Mage Damage Guide
Category:Guides __NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Introduction "Who's the more foolish - the fool, or the fool who follows him?" -Obi Wan Kenobi This can be said about many. Do you follow everyone else's standards or do you carve your own mold from the knowledge you have learned. This guide was from a reality check I had after researching Blue Mage further and running across some invaluable information provided from Maiev's (Fenrir Server) blog http://www.staronion.com/maiev/nfblog/ & information provided from Yoteo. The main point of this guide is to clear the air and clairify how the physical spell damage works both from what we know and what is hidden. BLU: What You Probably Already Know * Blue Magic Skill increases the damage, accuracy, and learning range for all Blue Magic spells while lowering the chances of resists. * Accuracy increases the accuracy of weapon melee damage and physical Blue Magic. * Dexterity increases Accuracy * Strength increases the max damage potential of physical Blue Magic. * Intelligence increases the damage and accuracy of most magical Blue Magic. * Agility boosts Evasion. * Charisma increases the damage and accuracy of some magical Blue Magic. * Mind increases the effect of debuffs and healing Blue Magic. * Attack does not affect the damage of physical Blue Magic, but does improve melee damage and weapon skills. * Evasion is good for soloing. * Defense is useful for soloing and tanking at low levels. * Magic Attack Bonus increases the damage of magical Blue Magic. * Generally most Blue Magic spells damage and debuff (Poison, Blind, Stun, Paralize, etc). * A- Swords skill which makes them good melee. * Blu's can Skillchain and Magic Burst by themselves. * Able to solo chain Heraldic Imps at Lv74+ as BLU/NIN. * Merit your “Potency of Physical Blue-Magic”. * Using /thf for guarantee landing of attacks and for Critical Hit with spell. * Using correct spell (spell that the monster is weak to). * Gear Change! Macro and equip the correct balanced gear (both in Stats and Accuracy) when casting a Physical Blue-Magic. BLU: What You Probably Didn't Know Now we will reveal what we know from above, combined with what is hidden or not seen on your spells stat information within the game. The main thing you will discover is that many physical spells are boosted in damage by a secondary stat other than STR. * Strength increases the max damage potential of most physical Blue Magic spells. ** Every 4 STR you bump up a tier in damage. Damage is calculated by a difference between your STR and the monster's VIT. Damage caps and remains consistant when you have +84 STR more than the monster's VIT. ** Some spells are not affected by STR alone. For example here are the physical spells whose damage are modified by secondary stats, feel free to experiment and parse (those not mentioned below are affected by STR alone): ***Lv 4 Foot Kick - STR and DEX ***Lv 4 Power Attack - STR, VIT, and Defense ***Lv 4 Sprout Smack - VIT and Defense ***Lv 4 Wild Oats - AGI ***Lv 12 Head Butt - STR and INT ***Lv 16 Helldive - AGI ***Lv 18 Bludgeon - CHR ***Lv 20 Claw Cyclone - DEX ***Lv 26 Screwdriver - STR and MND ***Lv 30 Grand Slam - VIT and Defense ***Lv 34 Smite of Rage - STR and DEX ***Lv 38 Jet Stream - AGI ***Lv 40 Terror Touch - DEX and INT ***Lv 44 Mandibular Bite - STR and INT ***Lv 48 Sickle Slash - high hidden DEX ***Lv 60 Death Scissors - highest hidden STR ***Lv 62 Body Slam - VIT and Defense ***Lv 63 Frenetic Rip - STR and DEX ***Lv 63 Frypan - STR and MND ***Lv 63 Hydro Shot - AGI ***Lv 69 Tail Slap - STR and high hidden VIT ***Lv 69 Hysteric Barrage - DEX ***Lv 70 Cannonball - STR, VIT, and Defense ***Lv 72 Disseverment - STR and DEX ***Lv 73 Ram Charge - STR and high MND * Dexterity increases Accuracy and physical spell damage modified by a secondary DEX boost. ** Accuracy increases the accuracy of weapon melee damage and physical Blue Magic, however /check your mob or you will overkill on your accuracy when you could boost yourself with needed secondary stats. *** If it has high evasion and defense - your accuracy is -20 less than the mob’s evasion. *** If it has high defense - your accuracy is +/-20 of mob's evasion. *** If it has low evasion, but high defense - your accuracy is +20 more than the monster’s evasion. *** If it is an HNM - start with accuracy gear to fight resists. You can taper off accuracy gear for STR or secondary stats until you start noticing misses in general melee or spell damage. Just the key factor to avoid with tougher mobs like HNM are getting resisted. * Vitality decreases the amount of damage you take, but also increases physical spell damage modified by a secondary VIT boost. ** Defense boosting will also increase the physical spell damage modified by VIT. In otherwords have your WHM, RDM, SMN, or PLD give you their best defense boosting spells (Protect, Phalanx, etc). Also eating defense foods such as Tavnazian Taco helps greatly. *** For example the physical spell Cannonball gets its damage boosted by raising STR, VIT, and Defense stats. So if someone says, "Do you have Cannonball gear?", you know what they mean. * Agility boosts evasion and increases physical spell damage modified by a secondary AGI boost. ** Evasion boosting will also increase the physical spell damage modified by AGI. In otherwords using evasion boosting food, equips, or spells will help boost the secondary AGI modifier. * Intelligence increases the damage and accuracy of most magical Blue Magic. Also INT increases physical spell damage modified by a secondary INT boost. * Mind increases the effect of debuffs and healing Blue Magic. Also MND increases physical spell damage modified by a secondary MND boost. * Charisma increases the damage and accuracy of some magical Blue Magic. Also CHR increases physical spell damage modified by a secondary CHR boost. * Base monster correlation improves spell damage by +0.25 or -0.25 depending on relationship. Azure Lore Information Name: Azure Lore Level: 1 Cast: Instant Duration: 0:00:30 Recast: 2:00:00 Effect: Enhances the effects of blue magic spells. Below are the only spells that carry a hidden damage multipler when the 2H (Azure Lore) is enabled. The 'Stat Modifiers' column shows which secondary stat to focus on and the percent of extra bonus damage it modifies. | valign="top" width="25%"| Spell Name | valign="top" width="25%" | 2H Multiplier | valign="top" width="25%" | Stat Modifiers |} What this is saying so far from what has been discovered with the 2H Azure Lore, is that you should only use these physical damage spells with it. Think of it as free invisible 350% TP. Chain Affinity Information Name: Chain Affinity Level: 40 Cast: Instant Duration: 0:00:30 Recast: 0:02:00 Effect: Makes it possible for your next "Physical" Blue Magic spell to be used in a Skillchain. Chain Affinity allows your next physical spell to start, continue, or finish a skillchain. This requires that the physical spell is chainable to work. BLU Spells - Spells To Blow TP W/ CA What spells do you blow with Chain Affinity for the best max damage potential? The spells listed above under the 2H (Azure Lore) and listed below carry extra damage multipliers at 150% TP and 300% TP. In otherwords you should generally wait until you have 150% or 300% TP when using these spells to get their extra hidden multiplier damage. Also do not forget the secondary stats that boost extra damage for the spell as well. Lv 12 Head Butt - 0%TP 1.75 | 150%TP 2.125 | 300%TP 2.25 | (STR & INT secondary boost) Lv 16 Helldive - 0%TP 1.25 | 150%TP 1.625 | 300%TP 2.00 | (AGI secondary boost) Lv 34 Smite of Rage - 0%TP 1.50 | 150%TP 2.25 | 300%TP 2.50 | (STR & DEX secondary boost) Lv 60 Death Scissors - 0%TP 1.50 | 150%TP 2.75 | 300%TP 3.25 | (High STR secondary boost) Lv 63 Frenetic Rip - 0%TP 1.36 | 150%TP 2.08 | 300%TP 2.36 | (STR & DEX secondary boost) Lv 69 Hysteric Barrage - 0%TP 1.25 | 150%TP 1.625 | 300%TP 1.75 | (DEX secondary boost) Lv 70 Cannonball - 0%TP 1.75 | 150%TP 2.125 | 300%TP 2.75 | (STR, VIT, & Defense secondary boost) Lv 73 Ram Charge - 0%TP 1.00 | 150%TP 1.375 | 300%TP 1.75 | (STR & MND secondary boost) BLU Spells - Attack Affected By TP These spells do not have 150%/300% TP multipliers. However, the attack damage increases based on the TP amount. Also do not forget the secondary stats that boost extra damage for the spell as well. Lv 20 Claw Cyclone - Base Multiplier 1.4375 (DEX secondary boost) Lv 30 Grand Slam - Base Multiplier 1.00 (VIT and Defense secondary boost) Lv 38 Uppercut - Base Multiplier 1.50 (STR secondary boost) Lv 44 Mandibular Bite - Base Multiplier 2.00 (STR and INT secondary boost) Lv 60 Dimensional Death - Base Multiplier 2.25 (STR secondary boost) Lv 62 Body Slam - Base Multiplier 1.50 (VIT and Defense secondary boost) Lv 69 Tail Slap - Base Multiplier 1.625 (STR, VIT, and Defense secondary boost) Lv 75 Vertical Cleave - Base Multiplier 3.00 (STR secondary boost) BLU Spells - Debuffs or Other Affected By TP With exception to Head Butt, Hell Dive, and Ram Charge, none of these spells are affected by a 150%/300% TP multiplier. TP affects the spell in different ways. Also do not forget the secondary stats that boost extra damage for the spell as well. Lv 1 Foot Kick - Base Multiplier 1.00 - TP=Crit Varies w/ TP (STR and DEX secondary boost) Lv 4 Power Attack - Base Multiplier 1.125 - TP=Crit Varies w/ TP (STR, VIT, and Defense secondary boost) Lv 4 Sprout Smack - Base Multiplier 1.50 - TP=Duration of Slow +15% (VIT and Defense secondary boost) Lv 4 Wild Oats - Base Multiplier 1.84 - TP=Duration of VIT Down (AGI secondary boost) Lv 12 Head Butt - Base Multiplier 1.75 - TP=Stun/Knockback (STR & INT secondary boost) Lv 12 Battle Dance - Base Multiplier 2.00 - TP=Duration of DEX Down (STR - No secondary boost) Lv 16 Hell Dive - Base Multiplier 1.25 - TP=Knockback (AGI secondary boost) Lv 18 Bludgeon - Base Multiplier 1.00 - TP=Accuracy (CHR secondary boost) Lv 26 Screwdriver - Base Multiplier 1.375 - TP=Crit Varies w/ TP (STR and MND secondary boost) Lv 38 Uppercut - Base Multiplier 1.50 - TP=Attack+Knockback (STR - No secondary boost) Lv 38 Jet Stream - Base Multiplier 1.125 - TP=Accuracy (AGI secondary boost) Lv 40 Terror Touch - Base Multiplier 1.50 - TP=Accuracy+ATK Down (DEX and INT secondary boost) Lv 48 Sickle Slash - Base Multiplier 1.50 - TP=Crit Varies w/ TP (DEX secondary boost) Lv 63 Spinal Cleave - Base Multiplier 3.00 - TP=Accuracy (STR - No secondary boost) Lv 63 Fry Pan - Base Multiplier 1.78 - TP=Accuracy+Stun (STR and MND secondary boost) Lv 63 Hydro Shot - Base Multiplier 1.25 - TP=Enmity Down (AGI secondary boost) Lv 72 Disseverment - Base Multiplier 1.50 - TP=Accuracy+Poison (STR and DEX secondary boost) Lv 73 Ram Charge - Base Multiplier 1.00 - TP=Knockback (STR and MND secondary boost)